


The Only One

by infiniterainnotstopping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Harmione, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, maybe i'll translate it someday, original is in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainnotstopping/pseuds/infiniterainnotstopping
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in a relationship, as well as Harry and Ginny. But both relationships have begun to deteriorate. How will the golden trio deal with this?i'm sorry.Ron y Hermione está en una relación, Harry y Ginny también. Pero ambas relaciones parecen haber empezado a deteriorarse. ¿Cómo afrontara esto el trío de oro?
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don't yell at me because of how bad it is. also, there will probably be a lot of canon divergences because i suck. anyways, on with the story.
> 
> es mi primera fic así que no me griten por cuán mala es. probablemente vayan a haber inconsistencias con respecto a todo lo que es canon en la historia original porque soy malo. bueno, acá está la historia.

Les voy a contar una historia sobre como Harmione came to be. Nuestra historia empieza en el cuarto año de Hogwarts del trío. Ron y Hermione estaban actualmente en una relación, aunque se habían empezado a distanciar. Mientras tanto Harry estaba hablando con Ginny en este mismo instante sobre la relación de ellos. 

—Lo siento Ginny, pero siento que nos estamos distanciando demasiado. Cada día nos llevamos peor, ya no se siente mágico cuando nos miramos. Por eso siento que deberíamos terminar la relación.  
Ginny se le quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que tomó aire para hablar.  
—Siéndote honesta, me he sentido igual. No siento que vayamos a ninguna parte. Entonces, ¿ya terminamos?  
Harry suspiró con alivio. Tenía miedo de que ella se molestara con él y lo inculpara de que él la hubiera engañado, ya que Ginny era conocida por ser chismosa y vengativa. Harry la miró a los ojos y dijo:  
—Sí. Entonces...¿sin resentimientos? Me gustaría poder seguir siendo amigos contigo.  
Ginny le sonrió amigablemente y dijo:  
—Por supuesto. Sin resentimientos. Y a mí también me encantaría seguir siendo amiga tuya. Además, no querría que la amistad entre tú y Ron se volviera incómoda.  
Harry le sonrió aliviado.  
—Sí, detestaría perder a mi mejor amigo.  
Dijo Harry, riendo un poco al final. Luego se levantó del sillón en el que estaban hablando (están en el cuarto común Gryffindor btw) y abrazó a Ginny. Ella también lo abrazó. Se separaron y se quedaron hablando un rato más. Luego Ginny se fue a dormir, ya que le había entrado sueño. Se despidieron y ambos quedaron con una sensación aliviada y pacífica en el pecho, como si les hubieran quitando un gigantesco peso de los hombros a ambos. Y también estaban felices ya que podían seguir su amistad sin resentimientos ni incomodidad.  
[Mientras tanto en la biblioteca.]  
—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás! Hola Ron. ¿De que me querías hablar? Por cómo escribiste tu nota parecía serio. ¿Pasó algo?  
—Hola Hermione, sí te quería hablar. Es bastante serio. Verás Hermione, quiero terminar la relación.  
Hermione se le quedó viendo confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo, como si supiera que le habían dicho algo muy importante, pero no lo podía creer, o pensaba que había escuchado mal.  
Hermione se le quedó viendo confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo, como si supiera que le habían dicho algo muy importante, pero no lo podía creer, o pensaba que había escuchado mal.  
Ron la miró un par de segundos antes de continuar.  
—Quiero terminar la relación.  
Hermione casi grita y sale corriendo, pero se detuvo a si misma esperando a que Ron le explicara porque. Si es que tenía una razón por lo menos.  
Él la miró, y notó que ella tenía los ojos llorosos y pareciera que podría empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.  
—Antes de continuar, ¿te lo digo rápido o te lo explico más tranquilo?  
Ella le respondió con voz temblorosa, pero intentando sonar mandona.  
—Explícate.  
Ron suspiró, y tomó aire para explicarle.  
—Lo que pasa es que hemos estado pasando cada vez menos tiempo juntos, al punto en el que ya casi no nos hablamos. Como me aburría, fui a hablar con otra gente y por accidente me enamore de Lavender. Me estresé mucho al principio, y decidí esconder e ignorar esos sentimientos tanto como pude, pero eso solo los hizo más fuertes. Perdón.

Hermione lo miró y dijo:  
—Es entendible. Después de todo quien querría a una sangre sucia como yo...  
Casi susurró esa última parte. Ella se levantó, le dijo a Ron que sin resentimientos y que no se preocupara. Con una sonrisa falsa pero convincente se despidió y salió de la biblioteca.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Harry, que se acababa de levantar para irse a dormir, escuchó pasos apresurados y ligeros sollozos a lo lejos. Se concentró para identificar la voz. Lo supo inmediatamente.  
Salió corriendo siguiendo los sonidos, hasta que la vió llorando y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Ella le pareció escuchar algo así que se dió la vuelta para ver si había alguien. Al no ver a nadie se quedó esperando unos segundos y entró a su cuarto.  
Harry logró esconderse detrás de un pilar para que Hermione no lo viera. Luego, él decidió esperar unos minutos para que no pareciera sospechoso. Pero el pasillo estaba demasiado silencioso y detestaba escuchar a Hermione llorar; cada segundo le dolía más el corazón por oírla llorar. Finalmente se levantó y fue a tocar la puerta de ella.  
—¡¿Quien demonios es!? ¡Si eres tú Ron vete ahora mismo!  
Dijo ella, claramente herida. Harry pensó que podría haber pasado, él sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban en una relación. ¿Será que terminaron?  
—Soy yo. Harry. ¿Puedo pasar?  
Él la escuchó levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. Ella la abrió y dijo:  
—…pasa.  
Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos. Era obvio que había estado llorando.

Harry pasó y se sentó en la cama. Luego Hermione hizo lo mismo y se sentó a la par de él.  
—¿Porque estás aquí...?  
Pregunto Hermione.  
—Escuché a alguien llorar y seguí el sonido  
—Oh...  
—¿Que pasó? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
—No...  
—Bueno.  
Por cómo respondió Harry, Hermione esperaba que él se levantara y se fuera, pero él la abrazó. El se sentía tan bien. Ella se sentía protegida. Ella empezó a soltar todas las lágrimas qué se había guardado en su camisa, y para más facilidad, Harry se recostó en la cama, dejándola a ella encima de él. Hermione siguió llorando por unos 10 minutos hasta que se durmió encima de Harry, a causa de lo cansada que estaba por llorar tanto. Harry notó esto y nada más la dejó ser. La miró y pensó que se veía tan bella. Parecía estar teniendo un sueño pacífico. De repente Harry sintió mariposas en su estómago. Se le ocurrieron dos razones por las cuales esto podía ser. La primera era que tenía sentimientos por ella, la segunda era culpar a la comida. El se repitió en su cabeza miles de veces No. ¿Como te podría gustar? Ella no te ve ni te verá así nunca. Entra en razón.

Harry no se percató de que el se estaba empezando a dormir también y cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Justo antes de dormirse, pensó en Hermione, y se durmió. No sin antes sonreír a la imagen de su sonrisa.

FINAL CAP 1.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how bad was it. i know it's bad but rate it from -5 to +5, -5 being it totally sucks and +5 being good enough. ty, anyways i'm out :)
> 
> díganme que tan mal estuvo. yo sé que es mala, sólo delen algún número entre -5 y +5, -5 siendo que apesta y +5 siendo medio-buena. gracias, bueno, bye :)


End file.
